


frame of reference

by mostfamousestofhobbits



Series: fluff prompts from writinginmargins [3]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostfamousestofhobbits/pseuds/mostfamousestofhobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clay sends the duo a package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frame of reference

**Author's Note:**

> no caps! the final installment of writinginmargin's fluff prompts.

they had moved in together shortly after “the cooking confessional,” as jensen called it. cougar knew jensen’s patterns, knew his routines, knew his preferred foods, knew how often he showered when he was sucked into eve for days on end—cougar knew everything. what he didn’t know was how to deal with the fact that he was living with his best friend, and that they were in love. he had no idea how to react to that. crosswinds? easy. tricky shots in bad light? no problem. betrayal? well, he was still getting over roque, but it was getting better. but living with jensen, sleeping with jensen, holding hands with jensen when he dragged cougar out to edm festivals, making sure jensen didn’t freak out too much because of lsd (a bad decision, in cougar’s book, but jensen had raved about it for days)—all this was bewildering and terrifying.

clay had sent them a package, 10x12 cardboard box. it didn’t rattle when cougar shook it. the box said “fragile.” he frowned, then dug in his pocket for his knife. he’d picked it up in mexico years ago during some time off. it was black, with a four-inch blade (technically illegal in some states, but he didn’t care) that kept an edge beautifully. it sliced through the packing tape with hardly any pressure. he pulled away the styrofoam packing wrap and stared.

jensen’s lips on the back of his neck startled him out of his reverie.

“whatcha got there, cougs?” he tilted the box so jensen could see. it was one of the pictures clay had taken when they were kissing, framed, with a simple steel border. jensen’s face was obscured, but cougar’s was mostly visible. jensen was quiet for a minute, taking it in.

“that is the sexiest face i’ve ever seen you make,” jensen declared, resting his chin on cougar’s shoulder. he nodded. “we’re hanging this in the bedroom.” cougar smiled, blushing, and rolled his eyes.

the hanging process was a new form of torture. first was deciding where it should go. jensen wanted it directly over the bed, but cougar vetoed that immediately. he usually topped, and he did not want to glimpse his own face while he was making jensen moan. he suggested the bathroom, but jensen made a pouty face, and cougar _hated_ the pouty face. they finally compromised on the tiny hallway between the bathroom and the bedroom. cougar had made sure they had a hammer and nails, in case something needed fixing. also, jensen had a huge framed _attack on titan_ poster that had required hanging in the living room.

“you do the honors,” jensen said as cougar eyed the wall. he wanted to make sure it was exactly in the middle, slightly below eye-level. cougar snorted.

“you want it up.” jensen sighed, taking the proffered hammer and nail.

“so where am i putting this?” cougar frowned, then jabbed at the wall with his finger. jensen put the nail right next to it, then brushed cougar’s finger with his pinky. cougar gave him a look.

“alright, alright.” jensen tapped tentatively at the nail, then managed to get it in about three-quarters of the way. cougar nodded, then picked the picture up off the floor. he checked the back and pursed his lips.

“what is it?” cougar turned the picture around. there was nothing from which the picture could hang. “oh. well, can’t we just put in more nails?” cougar considered this, and shook his head.

“let’s try just one.” he gingerly set the picture on the nail, stepped back to make sure it was even, and let go. the picture immediately slid sideways and nearly fell off the nail. jensen caught it, and immediately straightened it. he let go. it slid the other direction. cougar chuckled.

“yeah, it’s not happening.” jensen took the picture off the nail and handed it to cougar. cougar took it, then watched as jensen hammered in two more nails next to the one already in place. cougar put the picture up, held it for a second, then took his hands away. it stayed. cougar narrowed his eyes and stepped back.

“crooked.”

“what? no it isn’t.” cougar grabbed jensen’s arm and pulled him back. jensen squinted at the picture. “so? you can barely tell.” cougar shook his head. “oh come on, it’s not that bad. it has character.” cougar gave jensen another look. jensen stared back. they held that look for a solid minute. cougar was aware of blood rushing to certain places, including his cheeks. jensen turned to face him and cupped his chin in his hand. jensen smirked.

“i think we have more important things to do than worry about a picture, yeah?” cougar bit his lip, smiling. “yeah. that’s what i thought.” jensen’s lips were on his, and cougar forgot all about the crooked picture and his worry. he knew how to do this. for now, it was enough.


End file.
